The Link Between NCIS and Five-O
by RozaCourt
Summary: On her 14th birthday, Raven got her one and only wish: for her two heroes to come to her party. After that, her life to nosedive. Would NCIS and Five-O be able to work together to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Raven

"Happy birthday, dear Raven! Happy birthday to you!" I beamed as everybody in the restaurant sung to me. I closed my eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candles. All 14 in one blow. Everybody cheered.

My name is Raven Jones. I am the 14 year old daughter of the governor of Hawaii. I have waist length black hair and surprisingly blue eyes. People say I'm mature for my age, but I don't see how.

"What did you wish for, Rave?" Mom asked me from my right side (I'm sitting at the head of the table). She's a Navy SEAL. We're lucky she was able to be here tonight.

"I can't tell. Then it won't come true." My friends agreed.

"Exactly. You should know that honey," Daddy teased to my left. I giggled lightly. "So, cake or presents first?"

"Presents!" The people around us laughed softly at my enthusiasm, but I didn't care. I knew they meant no harm.

I opened boxes of jewelry, games, clothes, shoes, and books. Everybody got a hug in return because I will cherish all of my gifts. Just as I was about to Daddy for the cake, a silver heart necklace was lowered and clasped around my neck.

"Sorry for being so late. Her flight didn't exactly land on time," a voice said behind me. I turned around and shrieked when I saw who it was.

"Steve, Ziva! You made it!" I got up to hug both of them. If you don't know, Steve is Commander McGarrett from Five-O. Ziva is Special Agent Ziva David of NCIS.

"We wouldn't miss your birthday," Ziva replied. We sat the long table with them sitting beside my parents. My dad started cutting the cake.

"How do you know them, Raven?" the snobbiest of my friends asked me, putting slight emphasis on 'you.'

"My dad was a SEAL when Steve was. And my mom helped Ziva and her NCIS teammates with a case." Her lips tightened slightly, and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Do you like your necklace, Rae?" Steve put in.

"I love it. It's beautiful." I touched the heart with a hand, smiling at him. Pieces of cake were passed around.

"I would give you my present now, but it's not allowed in the restaurant," Ziva replied, accepting the cake.

"When can I get it?"

"It's at the house now." I started bouncing up and down with excitement (and from the candy I ate earlier).

"I can't wait!" The adults chuckled, and we enjoyed our cake.

20 minutes later, I got out of the car and ran to the house. All of the guests had followed us home to see what Ziva had gotten me. I threw open the door, and a huge dog tackled me to the ground.

"H… hey! Cut that out!" I laughed as it licked my face happily. Ziva whistled.

"Sheppy! Come here, girl!" The dog ran to her obediently; I got up and brushed off my party dress. "Raven, this is my present to you. Sheppy is a German shepherd."

"Really? She's mine?" I kneeled beside Sheppy, petting her.

"All yours. Can I trust you to take care of her?" I nodded. "Good. I need to head back to the hotel now. The team's waiting for me."

"K. Night Ziva." She hugged me tight.

"Night, birthday girl. Take care of Sheppy." She walked to the line of cars.

"I'm her Ride. Happy birthday, Rae," Steve replied. He leaned down so that I could kiss his cheek.

"Night, Steve. Tell Cathy I say hi." He followed Ziva to the cars. I bid the others adieu before leading my new pet into the house.

~Line Break~

The next morning, I awoke to the feel of being licked. I giggled as I hugged Sheppy.

"Morning, girl. Ready for breakfast?" She barked twice, so I got out of bed. I changed into some shorts and a t-shirt before running downstairs with my dog beside me. "Mommy! Daddy! I'm up!"

I stood at the last stair when I was met with silence. That's weird, they're normally awake by now. Sheppy suddenly started barking and running towards the kitchen. I followed her closely.

"Sheppy, what's…?" I gasped and froze when I saw the kitchen. My mom and dad are…. "NO!" I ran to their bodies and shook their arms. "Wake up, Mommy and Daddy! Please wake up! PLEASE!" Tears started streaming down my cheeks.

I heard a whine and looked over to see Sheppy looking at me with sad eyes. She licked at my tears. "Oh Sheppy. What am I going to…? Ziva! I'll call Ziva."

I ran to the cordless phone and dialed her cell number. "This is David," she answered on the 3rd ring.

"Ziva, I need your help! Mommy and Daddy are dead!" I heard rustling from the other end.

"Where are you now, sweetie?" I looked at Sheppy as she started barked furiously.

"In the kitchen of my house. Sheppy smelled something and led in here. Ziva, there's so much blood in here."

"I'm on the way with the rest of the team. Don't touch anything. We need to search the house."

"Yes, ma'am. I won't tou…. Mmm!" A hand covered my mouth, stopping my words. Sheppy was grabbed and carried off.

"Rae? What's wrong?" My wrist was slammed into the table until I let go of the phone; a man picked it up. "Raven?!"

"Raven is unable to be at the phone right now. She is… occupied," he said. I bit the hand over my mouth, making the person let go.

"Ziva, help!" I was grabbed again. This time, the man pulled my hair back; I shrieked in pain.

"Leave her alone!" Ziva yelled through the phone.

"No can do, Ms. David. She's too valuable." He dropped the phone and broke it with his foot.

"Let me go!" I struggled against the hands holding me.

"Knock her out so can go." A cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose just as I took in a breath. I was soon unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Steve

"Mm, Steve? Steve?" I heard through my slumber. I opened my eyes slightly to look at Cathy. "I think your phone is ringing." I yawned and reached for my cell on the nightstand.

"McGarrett."

"Meet me at the Five-O HQ. Now," was Ziva's greeting. I slid my arm from under Cathy to sit up.

"What? Why?"

"It's Rae. She's gone."

~Line Break~

I walked into the HQ, seeing the other three members of Five-O and Ziva around our computer station.

"What's this about Raven being gone?" I asked her, walking to them.

"She called me this morning saying her parents are dead. I her to wait for the NCIS team to get there. As she was answering me, somebody cut her off. A guy said she couldn't come to the phone, she called for help, and the line was broken."

"Then why didn't we meet up at her house?" Kono tapped into the system and a picture of a sheet of paper popped up on the screen.

"Because she found this," she answered. Chin handed me an evidence bag; inside was the same paper. I read from it.

"'McGarrett, be at the HQ with Special Agent Ziva David at 10. Sincerely, an old friend.'" I set the bag down.

"He had to be watching you 2 last night. There's no other way he could've known she would be in Maui otherwise," Danny pointed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Ziva replied.

"Is there anyone at the crime scene?" I asked her.

"My team is. Tony said he'd call if they find anything else." I looked at my watch in time to see it turn 10 o'clock.

"Boss," Chin said. I looked up and saw a face call coming in on the screen. "Should we…?"

"Answer it." After a few taps, the very man I've been chasing for weeks appeared on the screen. "Wo Fat."

"Hello, Commander." Ziva looked at me.

"You know him?"

"We've been tracking him for weeks." She made an 'Oh' face. "What do want with Raven?"

"You mean her?" He motioned to somebody as he stepped to the side. My heart dropped as the poor girl screamed in pain.

"Rae! What is he DOING to her?" Ziva shrieked. I clenched my jaw as Raven struggled against the chains on her wrists keeping her suspended in the air.

"He's shocking her," Kono answered tensely.

"That I am. Reminds you of your time here, doesn't it Steve?"

"What is he talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. What do you want with Raven, Wo Fat?" He and his phone got closer to her.

"I just called so she could say hi to her biggest heroes," he replied, ignoring my question. Her body tensed up as she screamed again. From the corner of my eye, I saw Ziva's hands ball into fists.

"Rae," she said tensely.

"Ziva, help me. He's hurting m…." Her scream became bloodcurdling. "Steve! Ziva!"

"We're going to get you, Rave. I promise," I told her.

"HURRY!" The call ended then, leaving us staring blankly at the screen.

"He's not in Hawaii anymore," Kono said suddenly. I looked at her.

"What do you mean, not in Hawaii? She was just kidnapped."

"I was tracing the call. The signal came from somewhere near her NCIS building."

"She's on the mainland."

"Then we go there. Call her team and tell them."

"No, _I _go there. You stay here with your team to look for more clues in her house." I looked at her.

"I'm going with you." She opened her mouth to argue. "Raven is counting on BOTH of us. I'm going." She set her jaw and we stood there staring each other down.

"NCIS has lead. You do as Gibbs say when Gibbs. You are to act as if you're part of our team," she said finally after a minute.

"Done."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Raven

I watched the man Steve called Wo Fat pace the room. It's been three hours since he last shocked me, but I can still feel it. He walked to a table.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him weakly.

"To get under McGarrett's skin," he answered, picking up something.

"He didn't do anything to you! Why do you do these things?!" When he turned back to face me, I lost all will to talk. He had a butcher knife in his hand.

"What's the matter? Are you suddenly afraid?" I gulped as he approached me, my heart pounding in my chest. "Where's all that bravado you just had? Lost it suddenly?" I shrieked softly when he grabbed my belt loop to pull me closer.

"Wo Fat, it's time," one of his helpers said. I let out a shaky breath as he walked away from me. When I looked up I saw Steve and Ziva on the screen. With Ziva's co-workers.

"I knew you 2 will figure out where I am," Wo Fat greeted.

"Why do you have Raven?" Agent DiNozzo asked. He walked back over to me with the camera behind him.

"She is the one thing linking NCIS to Five-O. That's not why I called though." Somebody kneeled in front of me and held my feet down. My heart started pounding even harder; he held the knife more firmly in his hand.

I looked up at Ziva and Steve with fear in my eyes right before pain shot through my right thigh. I closed my eyes as I belted out a scream. I heard my name being called as pain shot up and down my leg. He switched to my left leg and started the whole thing over.

"RAVEN!" The pain suddenly stopped mounting, and my feet were let go. I just hung there with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Please help me," I whispered.

"We will, Rae. We…." Ziva's words were cut off by Wo Fat ending the call.

~Line Break~

Steve

I sighed, sliding my phone back into my pocket. I just got off of the phone with Danny; they couldn't find anything in the house. And Kono couldn't further trace Wo Fat.

"Here," a voice said. I accepted the cup of coffee from Agent McGee. "Still nothing."

"I wasn't expecting anything. Wo Fat is sneaky, slippery. He's gotten past us more times than I care to count. Even when we think we have him, he manages to get away." The elevator doors opened; I turned around when I heard barking.

"Sheppy, sit!" Ziva's voice came from the stairway. The German shepherd sat. "Stay!" She walked down the stairs and to her desk. "Come." The dog sat her feet as she sat in her chair.

"Trained to a police dog?" I sipped on my coffee.

"Yeah. Figured Rae would need one." Tony looked up from his computer.

"How do you 2 know her again?"

"Her father is a retired SEAL. We met her mother during a case," she answered. I thought back to Raven's birthday party. One of her friends wanted to know the same thing.

"Yeah?... Ok. Ziva, Steve. Abby said she needs you. She found something," McGee told us. We took the elevator down to the lab with Sheppy at our heels.

"What you got for us, Abby?"

"I was watching the video from the last call when something caught my eye. Look." She zoomed in on the necklace I gave Raven.

"I gave her that for her birthday. So?"

"You see that red dot? It was there during the entire call. At first I thought it was reflection, but then I saw this." She played the video. The red dot started blinking.

"That's an SOS signal," I realized. Something started niggling at the back of my mind.

"Exactly. That started when that guy approached her. It's as if her necklace…." That something clicked.

"Was designed to transmit a distress call whenever she's in trouble," I finished for her. How could I forget that?! I pulled out my phone.

"Yeah, exactly. How did you know that?" I dialed a number and put the device to my ear.

"Because I designed it."

"Steve?" Cathy's voice came through the line.

"Cath, have I been receiving distress signals on my computer between yesterday and today?"

"Hang on. Let me check." I thanked Abby and followed Ziva back up to the other members of the team. "You have seven actually. One came from the governor's house. The other six from near where you are now." Ziva rounded the team and I put the phone on speaker.

"Where Cathy?" She read out the address as I put on a vest.

"Why did you need that?" I put my guns in the pockets.

"We just found Raven."


End file.
